Europa Song Contest 3
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |null = |winner = |pre = |nex = | Green = | Green SA = | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = |pre2 = 2|size = 250px|Purple2 = Confirmed countries|Yellow2 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition}} Europa Song Contest 2, often referred to as ESC 2, was the second edition of the Europa Song Contest. It was held in Malmö, Sweden as it was the host's country chose Malmö Arena while Robin Stjernberg was selected as the presenter for the first semi final, David Lindgren was selected as the presenter for the second edition and Petra Mede was selected as the presenter for the grand final. 46 countries participated in the second edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the European Broadcasting Union. TBD was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song "TBD" performed by TBD. The song gathered a total of TBD points, TBD points ahead the runner-up, TBD. TBD finished on third place, while TBD, TBD and the TBD completed the top 6 of the edition. Location Malmö is the capital and largest city of the Swedish county of Scania. Malmö is the third largest city in Sweden, after Stockholm and Gothenburg, and the 5th biggest city in Scandinavia, with a population of above 300,000. The Malmö Metropolitan Region is home to 700,000 people, and the Øresund Region, which includes Malmö, is home to 3.9 million people. Malmö was one of the earliest and most industrialized towns of Scandinavia, but it struggled with the adaptation to post-industrialism. Since the construction of the Øresund Bridge, Malmö has undergone a major transformation with architectural developments, and it has attracted new biotech and IT companies, and particularly students through Malmö University, founded in 1998. The city contains many historic buildings and parks, and is also a commercial centre for the western part of Scania. The earliest written mention of Malmö as a city dates from 1275. It is thought to have been founded a couple of decades earlier, as a fortified quay or ferry berth of the Archbishop of Lund, some 20 kilometres (12 miles) to the north-east. Malmö was for centuries Denmark's second-biggest city. Its original name was Malmhaug (with alternate spellings), meaning "Gravel pile" or "Ore Hill". In the 15th century, Malmö became one of Denmark's largest and most frequented cities, reaching a population of approximately 5,000 inhabitants. It became the most important city around the Øresund, with the German Hanseatic League frequenting it as a marketplace, and was notable for its flourishing herring fishery. In 1437, King Eric of Pomerania (King of Denmark from 1396–1439) granted the city's arms: argent with a griffin gules, based on Eric's arms from Pomerania. The griffin's head as a symbol of Malmö extended to the entire province of Scania from 1660. Bidding phase Logo and theme The official logo of the third edition of the contest. The third edition logo of the Europa Song Contest was previously designed by George Rospier the main producer of Europa Song Contest. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last edition. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to Leaving Traces, which that's where the A note the Support Banners was made them by the Swedish broadcaster SVT.' Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 19 June 2017 in Stockholm. The big 6 countries were then drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the forty countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The running order of the semi-finals and the final of the edition was by producers appointed by both the EBU and the host broadcaster SVT. Sneak peeks and betting odds There were five sneak peeks with one to nine countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to the order of the songs announcement with the songs that were announced first being in the first sneak peek. The broadcasters can post their result for each of the sneak peeks ranking the songs from first to last. The betting odds of the edition are based on the rankings in the sneak peeks. The average rank of each country represented the country's odds to win the contest. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Forty-six countries confirmed their participation for the edition. Five of them, Andorra, Morocco, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg and Switzerland, made their debut appearance in the contest. Two countries also returned to the contest; Albania and Portugal, who last took part in the second edition, returned to the contest after a one-edition break. However, two countries withdrew from the edition; Latvia and Slovenia. Returning artists Eivør was internally selected to represent Faroe Islands for the second time; she previously represented the country in the first edition. Elsa & Emilie, who previously competed in the second edition for the Norway, returned to represent the country for the second time. Aine Cahill returned after representing Ireland in the first edition. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participate in the first semi-final. Czech Republic, Malta and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participate in the second semi-final. Hungary, Lithuania and the United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU Members * : On 11 June 2017, RTV SLO announced that Slovenia would not be competing in the second edition due to budget costs. External links * Forum Category:Editions